


Your Highness’s Amour

by lzskwzl



Category: Hannibal (TV), 汉尼拔(电视剧)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 成年了！（虽然是刚成年）, 王子薇, 薇已经成年了, 青年御医拔, 青年拔卧底暗示, （明目张胆）偷情梗, （黑暗成人）童话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl
Summary: 雷点都在题目中❌（黑暗成人）童话（明目张胆）偷情梗，青年御医拔，王子薇青年拔卧底暗示NC17（虽然没做到底），薇已经成年了，成年了！（虽然是刚成年）一发完
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham
Kudos: 25





	Your Highness’s Amour

**Author's Note:**

> 雷点都在题目中❌（黑暗成人）童话  
> （明目张胆）偷情梗，青年御医拔，王子薇  
> 青年拔卧底暗示  
> NC17（虽然没做到底），薇已经成年了，成年了！（虽然是刚成年）  
> 一发完

那是个身姿秀拔的青年，被一群油腔滑调的弄臣与左拥右抱喝到满面红光的高官包围着，酒色奉承，衣香鬓影，他巧妙地融入其中，而且做得很好，几乎像一滴水融入池中，不起波澜。但那是一滴异质的水，或者不是水，而是别的什么东西。因为他真诚的玩笑里包藏里有一种冷漠严肃的内核，举手投足间蕴涵着一股坚硬如铁的力量，在他举杯致意时，那股金属般的力量几乎铿然有声，要将这层浮于表面、令人作呕的歌舞太平赤裸揭穿，重铺上血红的锈色。怎么就没人察觉到?为什么没人察觉到?

“亲爱的王子殿下。”

威尔悚然一惊，看到递到自己面前的酒杯，才意识自己刚一直在神游，都没发现导致他心神不宁的罪魁祸首已经穿过对危险浑然不觉仍在咩咩叫唤的羊群（herd）走到了他面前。这么说来，刚才响起的就是这个声音了，温和涵养的嗓音下有一股铿然的音色，仿佛是在耐心地打磨着一把无形的刀。威尔看见酒杯里的液体在灿金朱红的火光下不断流动着，玻璃稍微一转角度，就折射出令人目眩的光彩，流淌进猩红的酒里。他死死盯着那酒杯，好像那里边装的是什么古怪的液体，一沾即毙的那种。接着，他的注意力又成功被那只端着酒杯的左手分散了，修长的指节，指骨分明， 但最引人注目是上边有六指，其中多出来的那根中指，是另一根的完美复制……左边的，异乎寻常的，阴险的（sinister），很容易让人联想到这个，不是吗？他始终逃避着对方的目光。他不敢看向那双眼睛。那双褐红色的，在这间灯火通明的大殿里如温暖燧石般发亮，到了冰冷的月色之下便冷却凝固成钢，在黑暗里闪烁着泛红幽光的眼睛。

他清楚地知道那是怎样一双眼睛。

据说这个年轻人出身不凡，有着异国贵族的血统，却不知为何选择了医师这样一种令王公子弟不耻、富家小姐厌恶的职业，当然他在迈入杰克所治的国境后很快就展现了他的专业能力，这使他与那些擅使巫术的庸医脱离开来，他的声望与日俱增，慕名前往的赤足草屐与车马轮轴也日渐繁碌，其中有虔心的病患，有恳切的学徒，当然还包括一批狂热的“业界人士”，不是深信神话去向他讨教莫须有的秘方，就是不甘埋汰被仇恨的魔鬼怂恿着前去除“良”的巫术崇拜者。在阿拉娜·布鲁姆女爵（显然出于年轻的叛逆心理在对方门下做过一段时间的学徒）对国王反应了这一情况后，公平正义的杰克派人查实了情况，最终做出了有史以来最伟大严明的决策，将这个青年聘请入宫，治疗他那有厌世倾向的儿子（对一个最终要接替王位掌管世人的皇子来说还真是够致命的），也就是他……威尔·格雷厄姆在心里长叹了口气。后面哪几句，纯粹是一派胡言。

杰克一定是头脑昏聩年老眼花才做了这个决定，把这样一个危险分子招入宫中，来替他治疗一种压根不存在的毛病。他只是很容易看透别人的想法，就这么简单，但他从没告诉过杰克这一点，事实上，偶尔能解读出国王的想法让他害怕，所以他从小便不敢多抬眼看人，更不敢多说。于是杰克一直以为他的儿子有什么毛病，最终找来了一个他认为可信的医生，来治疗皇子。这人该死地证明了他的声望，一眼就看穿了皇子殿下的秘密;不过少年的威尔跟他达成了协议，那就是不准透露他的能力。

当然，花了一点小小的代价。

“Quid pro quo.”青年低头看着还没长开因此比他矮了好一截的半大男孩儿，注意到对方眼里的不满与怄气，谐谑地一笑，突然伸出手将男孩抱起，放到了半环式阳台的台面上。少年威尔刚要出声，就发现自己稳稳坐在了比青年还要高的地方，殿外春光明媚，熏人的暖风里捎来阵阵植物的清香，还能听到各种名字稀奇古怪的鸟儿的啁啾声。刚还因为被人戳破秘密心情不悦的太子殿下抿了抿嘴，勉强表示了妥协，把还没发出的抗议咽了下去。这下换他低头看着青年了，威尔看着那双太阳石般在日照下光芒闪烁的眼睛，鬼使神差地点头同意了。青年一笑，露出一口细碎的白牙。少年只隐隐感到一种说不清道不明的威胁。

事实证明，那时他一定是鬼迷心窍，才同意了这个该死的计划。一开始确实只是一些无关痛痒的信息，但随着信息的逐渐增多，越来越多的秘密被挖掘出来，等到年幼的皇子意识到，所谓的等价交换，其实是对方邪恶的预谋时，已经太迟了。随着交换信息的增加，这个秘密只会越来越庞大，泄露它的后果也只会越来越严重，这意味着，为了保护它所需要付出的代价也只会越来越大，现在威尔已经付不起泄露这个惊人秘密的代价了。这根本不是“等价交换”，他们获取的信息永远无法对等，因为他从来没有真正看透过这个人，对方却能轻而易举地引诱他说出自己的内心想法，这太不公平了，汉尼拔·莱克特是个危险人物，他只知道这一点，而且正在越来越深刻地意识到这一点，但他却不知道自己会什么会有这种感觉。

也许是对方的声音，是对方异乎寻常的左手，是那一口细碎的白牙，是那双隐约会让人联想到恶魔的眼睛……

威尔突然感到一股莫名的晕眩，回过神来时不知怎的就被医生扶住了，他却像被火灼烧到了一般，猛地挥开对方的手。

这是他的成人宴，杰克提醒过他，要万事小心，特别注意别人递过来的东西，因为虽然加强了宫中防备，但是人多眼杂，谁也不能保证不会出个什么万一，威尔对这些东西已经揣摩够多，够久了，他能分辨出各种居心叵测，这里没有纯粹的杀意，只有许多利益的考虑，恶意的揣度，阴冷的妒忌，隐秘的热情，饥渴的欲望，来自那些皇宫大臣，被丈夫们冷落已久的贵妇，隐匿的情夫情妇与大胆的少女们……

但杰克为了保证他的安全（也许是他觉得万一自己突然对着众人犯起病来不好收场吧），偏偏还让汉尼拔时刻关注着他。真是个糟到不能更糟的主意了。

汉尼拔正在关切地看着他，他突然感到一股没由来的烦躁。

别那么看着我。

被繁复的正装与殿内的气氛裹得喘不过气来，他燥热地扯了扯衣领，再看到汉尼拔手里的酒杯，置气般把它拿了过来，一口气把里面装着的不知什么玩意儿喝光了。要怪就怪杰克。他自暴自弃般想道。反正是他先相信汉尼拔的。

汉尼拔挑了挑眉，看着他，威尔心里那团莫名的邪火更盛了，脑袋也同时晕乎起来，不晕才怪。他还从没真正一下子喝完过一整杯酒呢。

_都说了，别那么看着我。_

“那你想要我怎么做？”

听到耳边传来的低语，威尔意识到自己竟然头晕到把心里想的话都说出去了。也不知道是很大声地对着众人不要脸地嚷嚷，还是像个醉鬼一样含糊不清地胡乱喃喃。反正说的就是，我又不是小孩子了。

被宣称着“殿下身体不适”带到外面的威尔吹了会儿夜风，稍微冷静了那么一点，找回了平常那么一点自觉后，简直想回去把刚才丢人现眼的自己给掐死。不过看起来，今晚注定是要往更加不可控制的方向滑落下去了，因为他的身体可耻地背叛了意志，被深秋夜里的寒风吹得更往身边的暖意缩去 完全不知道怎么回的寝，汉尼拔是怎么别人打发走的，又说了什么不让他们来打扰。反正不在乎是殿下身体不适，先睡下了之类的鬼话。杰克听起来似乎很生气，但最终无可奈何地回去应付场面了，威尔迷迷糊糊地想道，完了，杰克真的生气了，他这两天又要抄那一本厚得要死的《四方国境大法典》，然后又突然意识到自己早就过了被臭骂一顿拎去罚抄书的年纪，杰克大概只会板着黑脸叫他滚去军营呆上几天，为了以防他犯病自杀或杀人（什么?）顺便塞个汉尼拔医生给他打包带走。

把汉尼拔塞进包里带走的念头让威尔不由自主地咯咯笑了起来，他无法想象对方会对他混乱的内务做出一副怎样惊恐的表情，实际上，就算汉尼拔发现他被威尔不小心塞在了内衣内裤的包袱里，也不足为奇。感觉到医生微凉的手贴上自己的后颈，威尔又满意地哼了一声，结果下一秒就被灌进嘴里的东西呛出泪来——醒酒茶，似乎还加了点特别辛辣的佐料，一口见效，极其管用。

威尔恼怒地看着医生冷静诊察般的目光，火渐渐消了下去，理智一点点回笼，同时心也一点点沉下去。

完了。完了。这下是真的完了。

他一点儿也不想知道对方此时此刻在想什么。他不仅在回来的路上撒酒疯拼命占人便宜，还逞酒劲强吻了人家。

反正要怪就怪杰克。威尔扑在汉尼拔身上，揪着他那一丝不苟到令人讨厌的衣领时神志不清地想到。他忍这人很久了，老爱讲一些别人听不懂的笑话，动不动就挑逗他的神经，明明是个医生偏要跟厨子抢活干，最可恶的是他还做得那么好吃，害得自己总是在饭桌上面对一大堆御厨做的菜却无心动筷。都怪杰克把这人放进宫，害得他又多了一大堆不可告人的秘密，没有一个不是跟这家伙有关的。现在他们还靠得这么近，是一抬头就碰得到的距离，他……哦，得了吧。谁没有过青春期啊，哪条法律规定正在经历青春期的太子殿下不准梦到他的医生了吗？没有。于是理所当然的，他吻了汉尼拔，然后被对方冷漠无情地甩背上时嚷嚷道“梦里都这么讨厌，不要你，走开”，又怕真摔下去把人搂得更紧了。

“走开。”

威尔闷声道，完全不敢对上汉尼拔的眼睛，刚才那一眼就足够让他心惊了。那双古井无波的属于医生的眼睛，他没法在喝完酒干出那档子蠢事，醒后还继续装傻充愣，反正汉尼拔已经知道够多事了，也许对他来说也不差这一条。说不定对方早就知道他是什么心思了，可能比他自己明白得都要早，也许医生什么都知道，只是什么都不说，因为他不在乎。

他咬了咬牙，哑声道：“走开。”

转移→战场

“威尔，”听到汉尼拔直呼他的名字，威尔藏在被子下的手一抖，暗暗拽紧了被面，正在他起身试图把被子掀过头顶时，被突然压上来的人制住了，于是他尴尬地抱着被子背靠着墙面，被汉尼拔困在一臂之隔的距离内，“告诉我。这就是你想要的吗？”

威尔试探性地看向对方的眼睛，顿时屏住了呼吸，下意识地把被子抱得更紧了。对方的平静之下原来埋藏着更深的东西，现在几乎要打碎完美冰封的表面从底下涌出，才让人感受到它的存在。那是某种强烈到令人毛骨悚然的东西，带着不可否认的侵略性，他的每根神经都绷紧了，叫嚣着向他发出危险的警告。他知道，自己就要被攻击了，被眼前这个男人;即将被吞吃入腹。这种攻击绝不仅仅是来自外在的，他在从内而外被一层层剥开，被一点点理解，最终不需要对方来攻陷，不需要这人动一根（或者十一根）手指，他自己就会率先缴械投降，任由对方将自己囫囵吞下——就像吞食圃鹀一样，连皮带骨，连血带肉;像是被揭开的迷，一切深邃与阴暗被袒露于餐桌上，无处遁形。如果他任由对方对方这么做的话。

他还记得汉尼拔提供那道菜时说的话，他记得那种带着骨骼咬下去的感觉，那种令人头皮发麻的感觉。

他闭上了眼睛，视死如归道：“是的。”

汉尼拔看着被困居于自己两臂间牢牢攥着被子一角的威尔，看着对方在昏黄烛火下泛着隐约光泽的柔软卷发，发梢微垂，紧蹙的眉，鸦羽般微颤的睫毛衬得他的脸色越发苍白，眼角处的一小簇睫毛上甚至还沾着刚喝下辣口的醒酒茶时呛出来的泪水，反射着极其幽微的光。

无可否认，刚刚喝醉了酒迷迷糊糊，还带着一分傻气主动扑上来的威尔的确别具风情，但他可不想就这样放过对方了，既然敢喝醉了酒还把他当做梦中对象，就得清醒地接受后果。而现在的威尔，如此害怕，却又这样义无反顾地将自己奉献出来;哪怕再铁石心肠的对手，也都会被这样的一腔孤勇所打动。想到这儿，汉尼拔兀自皱了皱眉，如果哪天两国开战，他一定会先把威尔珍藏进自己的宫中中，绝不能让他落到其他任何人手里。因为，露出这样表情的威尔，无疑是十分惹人怜爱的，倘若有第二人看到并……当然，汉尼拔不会允许这种如果。否则他会在那人活着时将对方一片片削下，一刀刀凌迟，保证是以最缓慢，最痛苦的方式。

汉尼拔看着威尔依旧苍白不已的脸，微微战栗着的身体，与抓着被角的指节泛白的手，腕骨看上去是如此纤细，实际上，它比想象中更易断折。人的肉体简直令人心碎得脆弱，汉尼拔一边想要在上面留下永远无法消弭的印记，一边只想将威尔完好无缺地永久珍藏起来。而现在，后者的冲动战胜了前者，汉尼拔在心底略感遗憾叹息了一声，轻柔地将一个安抚性的吻落在威尔光洁的额头上。

“看看你，如此紧张，害怕……”汉尼拔感叹一般道，“然而，你是认真的，对吗？”

威尔一点点睁开眼，发现对方身上那种极度慑人的气息已经收敛无痕，汉尼拔的吻轻柔而带着抚慰的性质，仿佛刚才只是他因对未知过于恐惧而产生的错觉。眼角被啄吻着，威尔不由得眯起了眼，渐渐放松了抓在手中的被子，随着汉尼拔吻上他的唇，浑然不查束带和外罩被一件件除去，贴身衣物的扣子也已经被至上而下地一粒粒解开，直至对方的吻毫无障碍地落在他的颈上向下滑去时引得他不由自主地发出喘息时，他才意识到自己衣衫半解的状态。于是又注意到汉尼拔那一身衣服还好好地穿在身上，一时不满地伸出手去够他，正好对方一连吻落在锁骨上，在末端处略微施压吮吸了一口，他倒吸了一口气，手指插进了汉尼拔的头发里。

“我亲爱的殿下，”汉尼拔的声音里带上了逗弄的意味，“想想您刚刚多么勇敢地扑上来，近乎莽撞、冒失，不过我原谅你了。看你这么敏感，想必是经验不足导致了草率行动。”

“哦，你就不能不提它吗。”自己的丢脸行径被对方在这时候拿来当话柄，威尔几乎羞愤地要抬腿踹汉尼拔了，“我有没有经验你还不清楚？”

汉尼拔闻言，充满怜爱地笑笑，手上动作倒是毫不留情，剥去了威尔身上最后一层衣服开始解他的亵裤。“等等……”威尔这才想起了比嘴硬更重要的事，“你都还没脱呢。”“嘘……”对方安抚地将右手食指搭在他唇上，左手滑进他的裤底，轻易覆上了他已经半起反应的地方，那活儿就跟小皇子一样年轻气盛，经不起几下抚弄就渗出了前液，硬得发疼。威尔这下也顾不得对方脱没脱的问题了，难受地微微张开嘴，汉尼拔的手指随即伸了进来，沿着他的牙向上齿龈背探去，逗弄起他的舌头，威尔不敢咬下去，只能小心地含着他的手指，用娇弱的鼻音哼哼着，表示他的不满，然后下面如愿以偿地被医生灵活的手指伺候着，几乎立马就射了出来。威尔双手去推汉尼拔的右手，拼命摇着头，然后用解放了的嘴大口地呼吸着，以缓过这种刺激与羞耻的双重冲击。

汉尼拔看着威尔这会儿近乎稚嫩的羞红了的脸，眼微微茫然地大睁着，泛着一层浅蓝的水光。忍不住想看到如果就这样直接操进去，男孩脸上又会露出怎样生动的表情。只可惜他们现在既缺少这种条件也没有合适的润滑，而且如果威尔因此受到了伤害，对汉尼拔而言——于公于私，无论哪种目的，都会是一件相当不利的事情。于是他转而捧过威尔的脸吻上此时那两片尤其殷红的唇，一边轻轻衔着唇瓣，安慰着，一边右手托着腰，左手则按着他的脊骨一节节往下游移，沿着尾椎骨滑进丘壑中，在边缘处缓慢打着转，同时两根中指试探性地向内摸索，才埋进一寸就被肠壁紧紧裹住了，被吻得无暇开口说话的威尔发出呜咽的喉音。

“我亲爱的威尔，我知道你这是是第一次，也知道你有多紧张。”汉尼拔现在放开了威尔的唇，转而咬起他的耳廓，在他耳边低沉地送着气道，“放轻松，我不会伤害你的。好孩子，现在，为我放松。”说着继续往里面抽送他的中指，直到完全埋入其中，他细细品味了会儿其中的温暖，然后开始以医生的指法找起对方的敏感源，威尔的呜声变成了半是呜咽半是啜泣的声音时，这说明他找了地方。汉尼拔看威尔仰起头喘息的模样，加快了手指的抽插，直到威尔失声哭喊出来，双手忍不住去抚弄自己的勃起，想要帮忙释放出来，他才放下速度，右手不紧不慢地伸出去挡住了威尔试图去抚摸阴茎的手，在他耳边低声说了一句，满意地听到了对方有些委屈又认命的抽气声，堵住那湿漉漉的铃口时，能感受到手掌中勃起变得更硬了。

“不准碰，只能让我的手指把你操出来。你能做到的，威尔，是吗？”

威尔只感觉到想发泄却被堵住的苦闷以及后面不断施加的刺激，然后感觉到汉尼拔又加了根手指，前后都越加发饱涨起来，他痛苦地摇着头，随即被汉尼拔带着调整体位着略微下倾，方便了后面手指的抽插，就在威尔忍不住开口求给他释放时，又一根手指缓慢却坚定地推入了他体内，他原本想要开口却失了声，只能以最本能的哭喊表达了自己的欲望。他极力抵制着第四根手指的进入，拼命仰头喘息着，却无法表述出声，只能流出生理性的泪水。也许是看到了他的眼泪，汉尼拔似乎终于决定不再多为难他，抽回了第四指，另外在里面的三指快速抽插了十来下，终于松开了另一手。延后高潮的剧烈快感炸裂成一片片白光，令威尔目眩了很长一段时间，他最终瘫倒在床上，甚至顾不上一片乱七八糟，脑袋刚沾床上就沉沉地睡去了。毕竟还是太年轻了。

至于汉尼拔，当然，他还有很多事需要解决。不过目前，嘘——就让累坏了的王子殿下先睡会儿吧。


End file.
